lecciones de vida
by zelit
Summary: las personas continuamente luchan por alcanzar sus metas, pero muchas veces a lo largo del camino nos damos cuenta que quizá no son lo que realmente deseamos, esto le sucedió a Vincent Nightray después de la llegada de cierta personita que cambiaría su vida
1. Un mensaje y una pequeña respuesta

**aquí inicia esta pequeña historia que espero les resulte interesante ^^ me pareció una idea adorable **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**"_Un mensaje y una pequeña respuesta"_**

* * *

Era una mañana soleada, el ambiente se sentía cálido, y las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de personas, especialmente parejas que se paseaban por parques, se podía sentir una tierna atmósfera de amor, la cual era opacada por cierta pareja que no derrochaba ese cariño, o por lo menos no por parte de él.

- hum… ¿A dónde iremos hoy? – preguntó la joven que lo acompañaba mientras desviaba la mirada al momento que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

- cualquier lugar estaría bien. Solo acabemos con esto rápido – murmuró el chico

- ¿eh? –

- cualquier lugar estaría bien, solo con que estemos juntos – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa

- bueno ya que estamos aquí caminemos un rato mas, ya que el día es muy agradable ¿no lo cree vincent-sama?–

Vincent solamente asintió sonriendo tanto como podía, pero la realidad era que los días como esos le eran bastante desagradables, Ada comenzó a hablar sobre un sinfín de cosas a las que el rubio no le prestaba la más mínima atención pensando en lo molesta que era, sin embargo un extraño presentimiento lo hizo girar bruscamente.

- Vincent-sama, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó sorprendida

- No, nada, continúe por favor – mintió él mirando de reojo a sus espaldas

Siguieron su camino durante un rato mas, pasaron por una nevería lo cual fue para el de ojos bicolor una salvación, también pasearon por algunos otros lugares a petición de Ada, lugares a los que él jamás hubiera entrado por voluntad propia.

- ¡todo esto es por Gil! – se decía a si mismo tratando de soportar lo que para el era una tortura, no obstante en cada lugar el sentimiento de ser observado constantemente permanecía.

Al terminar el día ambos se despidieron, Ada se despidió de él tímidamente, dio media vuelta y se retiró, girando de vez en cuando a verlo y hacerle una pequeña seña de despedida que el respondía con una radiante hipocresía.

De pronto giró completamente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia unos arbustos buscando algo, sin embargo no había nada más que pequeñas huellas, se encaminó por el camino que estas dibujaban y alcanzó a ver a lo lejos una pequeña sombra que se perdía en un callejón.

- este atrapado – pensó

En el callejón una pequeña persona buscaba una salida pues sabia que si no hacia algo pronto seria atrapada.

- fue mala idea entrar aquí – se dijo a si misma

- así es – le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Giró lentamente hasta toparse con Vincent, quien parecía molesto. Se acercó a ella de manera intimidante dejándola acorralada contra el muro.

- ¿y bien? ¿Se puede saber que es lo que buscas? – preguntó buscando su rostro, el cual era cubierto por una capucha.

- quiero ir a casa – contestó con la voz un poco quebrada sorprendiendo a Vincent.

- ¿ah? – Solo pudo decir él - ¿por eso me seguías? ¿Qué es lo que querías? ¿Robarme? – de algún modo sus palabras le hicieron recordar su niñez, aquellos días en los que el y su hermano recorrían las calles de Sablier robando y pidiendo limosna para poder sobrevivir.

- ten – dijo la pequeña extendiendo una carta – es para ti –

Vincent tomó la carta con desconfianza, la miró por unos segundos hasta que finalmente la abrió quedando atónito, no por lo parecida que la letra era a la suya, si no por el mensaje que llevaba y la firma al final de la misma:

"_Quizá esto sea algo sorprendente para ti, incluso es difícil de creer para mi, se que quizá ni siquiera te molestes en leer esto por completo pues es una verdadera locura, pero lo que te voy a decir es algo que solo tu y yo entendemos muy bien, ya que se por lo que estas pasando en estos momentos, conozco tus deseos y tus sentimientos, incluso aquellos que tu mismo desconoces, aquellos que no comprendes y que te niegas a aceptar pero la razón por la cual te escribo esta carta no es para darte respuestas, me gustaría que fueras tu mismo quien las encontrara así como yo lo hice y lo sigo haciendo, que intentaras creer en ti y que luches por tus verdaderos sueños, sin embargo quiero ayudarte pero también quiero de tu ayuda, por eso te pido que cuides de la persona que te hará llegar este escrito, tómalo como una pista a tus respuestas._

_Pronto nos encontraremos pero mientras tanto cuida de ella, mi amada y hermosa hija."_

_Vincent Nightray_

Vincent dejó caer la carta en un completo estado de shock, bajó la mirada y miró fijamente al pequeño ser que tenia enfrente

- debe ser una broma – dijo agobiado con un marcado tic nervioso en su rostro

Tomó la capucha y se la quitó de un solo jalón revelando a una pequeña niña rubia

- no puede ser… - murmuró de forma audible – tu eres… -

-Giselle, Giselle Nightray - respondió tímidamente mientras levantaba la mirada dejando al descubierto su rostro y sobre todo sus ojos bicolores, uno dorado y otro rojo.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado :D **

**por favor dejen reviews**


	2. Indeseable

**bueno eh aquí otro cap de esta linda historia :3 tuve curiosidad de saber que clase de padre podría ser vincent y esto es lo que imagino xD en fin, muchas gracias Romeo's Caver por tus ánimos :) en verdad que me ayudaron x3**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**"_Indeseable"_**

* * *

Caminaba velozmente por los pasillos de la imponente mansión, fuera de ella la lluvia se había hecho presente lo que hacia difícil de creer que tan solo unos instantes el día estaba soleado y brillante.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente bajando con cuidado a la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos, esta miro a su alrededor completamente asombrada del sin fin de muñecos destrozados y basura.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó con molestia Vincent

Se encaminó hacia un pequeño conejo que ya hacia en el suelo sin extremidades tomándolo en brazos – pobrecillo -

- no es mas que un juguete – respondió el mientras se adentraba mas a la habitación dejando caer su abrigo en el camino, llegó hasta su cama en donde se dejó caer con la intención de dormir, pero un ligero movimiento en la cama llamó su atención.

Levantó un poco la vista y vio a Giselle arrodillada a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó irritado – bájate de mi cama –

- tengo hambre – respondió la chiquilla acercándose a él

- ¿y que se supone que haga? Aguanta un poco hasta mañana – dijo girándose para quedar boca abajo y darle la espalda a la niña, esta hizo un pequeño puchero, se sentó sobre la espalda de Vincent y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos y tirones de cabello

- ¡papá tengo hambre! ¡Quiero pastel de riñón! –

La chillante voz de la pequeña y el dolor que comenzaba a ocasionarle sus jalones y golpes comenzaban a sacar de sus casillas al rubio quien harto de ello se alzó haciendo que Giselle callera de la cama y comenzara a llorar con fuerza.

- oh no… - expresó preocupado, fue hacia ella y la tomó en brazos mientras le pedía con desesperación que dejara de llorar – si esto sigue así me descubrirán – pensó

- tu no eres papá… - dijo la pequeña - ¡tu no eres papá! ¡Quiero ir con papá y mamá! – las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y en su voz se podía notar desesperación y tristeza.

- ¡cierra la boca! – gritó Vincent exasperado, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la pequeñas llorara con mas fuerza.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – se decía a si mismo cargando a la pequeña de un lado a otro del cuarto hasta que una idea vino a su mente - ¡yamane! ¡Si uso a Yamane dormirá y…! –

Pensaba en eso cuando se percató que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

- al fin – se dijo a si mismo

La recostó en el sofá y la cubrió con una pequeña manta. Se dirigió nuevamente a su cama y se recostó en ella.

- habría sido más fácil ignorarla y dejarla ahí – pensó cerrando sus ojos - ¿en que estaba pensando al traerla aquí? Será mejor que me deshaga de ella lo más pronto posible, después de todo nadie la echaría de menos, nadie necesita a… -

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente miró a la niña aun dormida en el sofá, recordó sus días en las calles de Sablier, el rechazo y el odio de las personas a su alrededor, los golpes, el maltrato, todo ocasionado por ese maldito ojo rojo, mismo que "su hija" poseía, a su mente también llegaron esos días en los cuales a pesar de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba su hermano permanecía ahí como una luz que le permitía seguir viviendo dándole ese amor y calor que tanto necesitaba, y que en estos días extrañaba tanto.

- una niña del infortunio – se recostó de nuevo dando la espalda a la pequeña nuevamente – una niña del infortunio como yo…. Una niña sola… como yo… - cerró sus ojos y se dejó vencer por Yamane

– definitivamente no deseo eso... -

* * *

**awww a vincent comienza a despertarle su instinto paternal :'D *conmovida***

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3**

**dejen reviews por favor **


	3. odiosas respuestas

**chan chan chan chan~ a llegado el momento de conocer mejor los orígenes de Giselle xD disfruten :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**"_odiosas respuestas"_**

* * *

La mañana finalmente había llegado, el sol apenas se asomaba entre las espesas nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia, pero eso no parecía importarle a una chica de cabellos blancos vestida de azul, para ella era mas importante cumplir con las exigencias de su molesto amo, como así lo consideraba, sin importar cuan peligrosas o extrañas pudieran resultarle, sin embargo, la petición que le había hecho en esta ocasión le resulto por demás extraña, aun así decidió obedecer, pues después de todo su amo no solo le era molesto sino también un pervertido.

Llego a la mansión Nightray, y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Vincent, al llegar entró mirando a un molesto rubio.

- aquí esta lo que me pidió Vincent-sama – expreso entregando el paquete

- bien, ahora vete – indico el tratando de contener su enfado pero en ese instante Giselle se asomo por la puerta del baño llamando la atención de echo quien pese a la curiosidad no dijo nada.

- ¡te dije que no salieras! Grito Vincent asiendo que la niña diera un pequeño salto y cerrara nuevamente la puerta.

- ni una palabra de esto ¿entendido echo? – sentencio él de forma amenazante

- entendido Vincent- sama, me retiro – con esto la joven dio media vuelta con la intención de salir pero fue detenida por su amo

- una cosa mas, avisa a las mucamas que vengan a cambiar las sabanas de mi cama lo más pronto posible- ordeno suspirando

- como ordene – respondió echo marchándose.

Vincent se puso de pie y miró la cama en la cual se podía ver una pequeña mancha de humedad, dio media vuelta y entró al baño llevando consigo el paquete que le había entregado su sirvienta. Giselle se encontraba sentada en un rincón sollozando, de alguna manera eso lo hizo sentir mal y se acerco a ella

- ¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto con tranquilidad para evitar que hiciera mucho escándalo sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta o por lo menos no alguna que pudiera entender pues la pequeña hablaba entre lloriqueos - ¿fue por que mojaste la cama? –

La pequeña simplemente movió la cabeza en negación sin levantar el rostro

- entonces… ¿fue por que te grite? – volvió a preguntar Vincent esta vez recibiendo una mejor respuesta

- si –

- ya veo – murmuró él acomodándose mas cerca de la pequeña - ¿siempre eres así de llorona? – Giselle levantó la vista y lo miró confundida - ¿sabes? – Continuo él – cuando yo tenía tu edad también era un llorón –

- cuando llorabas papá gil te tomaba de la mano y te decía que todo iba a estar bien y eso te hacia sentir mejor – completó ella

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Vincent sorprendido

- tu me lo dijiste – dijo ella un poco mas calmada

- ¿y por que llamas papá a gil? – volvió a preguntar el rubio

- papá gil lo quiso – contesto Giselle limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas

Ahora que lo pensaba, había muchas preguntas que no le había hecho a la pequeña como ¿Qué había sucedido en el futuro? ¿Acaso no había cumplido su deseo? Si no era así ¿a que se debió? ¿Acaso había sido la llegada de Giselle? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo todo por ella? Y mas importante aun ¿Qué clase de mujer había logrado darle a luz una hija? ¿Cómo había logrado seducirlo? Sin duda debió haber sido una especie de bruja para lograr semejante barbaridad.

- papá ¿pasa algo? – la voz de su hija lo hizo volver a la realidad

- no, nada, - respondió – mira, pedí que te trajeran esto – sacó del paquete unos cuantos vestidos sencillos y otras prendas de niña y los entregó a su hija – ahora aséate y cámbiate, te esperare fuera – inconscientemente el rubio acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña y se retiró.

Fuera, las mucamas se encontraban cambiando las sabanas, riendo y murmurando entre si, cosa que sin duda molestó al joven.

- señoritas – empezó el haciendo notar su presencia – si mencionan una sola palabra de esto personalmente me encargaré de darles un castigo –

Ante esas palabras las mujeres terminaron su trabajo rápidamente en silencio

- ¡ah! Una cosa mas – dijo Vincent antes de que se fueran – hoy desayunaré en mi habitación así que tráiganme la comida aquí, doble ración de todo excepto de verduras, y si hay pastel de riñón tráiganme un poco, si no consíganlo, pueden irse –

Las mucamas se retiraron un poco extrañadas por el comportamiento de Vincent, pero después de todo su comportamiento siempre era un poco raro y voluble.

Por su parte, el rubio terminó de alistarse mientras pensaba en que podía hacer con Giselle, pues no podía llevarla consigo a todas partes, ya que si alguien llegase a enterarse de que tenia una hija aparentemente ilegitima seria un escándalo y no es que le importara demasiado su reputación, pues sabia que nunca había sido muy buena, sin embargo algo así podría ocasionar que sus planes se vinieran abajo algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

- ¿papi? – lo llamó la niña asomándose

- ¿si? ¿Qué ocurre?- Vincent volvió la mirada a ella - ¿haz terminado? –

- s…si – respondió saliendo por completo del baño – pero… ¿lo hice bien? –

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada al ver el desastre que era con los zapatos al revés, el vestido mal abotonado y el pequeño abrigo retorcido al igual que sus medias, sin mencionar su cabello completamente hecho nudos y alborotado. No podía dejar de reír mientras ella solo hacia pucheros por su burla. Finalmente se agacho a su altura y comenzó a poner todo en su lugar.

- listo – dijo viendo sus ropas arregladas – solo falta tu cabello, veré que puedo hacer – tomó un par de listones, un cepillo, sus tijeras y comenzó el trabajo; Giselle se quejaba debido a los jalones de cabello de parte de su padre quien hasta cierta medida lo disfrutaba por lo sucedido la noche anterior, un corte por ahí y otro por allá hasta que finalmente acabó.

- eso debe ser… ¿suficiente? – Miró un poco shockeado el resultado de su "obra maestra" – esto… es… -

La pequeña llevaba puesto un pequeño abrigo sencillo de color azul intenso, debajo de el un simple vestido de color blanco con unas medias del mismo tono y un par de zapatos negros de charol, sin embargo… su cabello corto, un poco mas arriba de los hombros y el flequillo un poco largo la hacían ver similar a él a su edad, pero eso no era todo, estaba sujetado por un par de listones negros que le recordaban la manera en que solía peinarse cierta mujer desagradable.

- Vincent-sama – llamó una sirvienta – le he traído el desayuno –

- ¡ah! Si, adelante – dijo el poniendo a Giselle detrás de si - ¿doble ración de todo? – preguntó

- así es, inclusive del pastel de riñón – respondió esta poniéndola en una pequeña mesita

- perfecto, retírense y no me molesten mas – indicó

La puerta se cerró nuevamente dejando a los dos rubios solos, Giselle al sentir el aroma de la comida corrió hacia ella y comenzó a observarla con deseo.

- adelante – animó Vincent – ayer te fuiste a dormir sin cenar, debes tener hambre ¿no? –

- si, - contestó sentándose y comenzando a comer

Fue entonces cuando Vincent vio la oportunidad de hacer hablar a su hija, pues tenía demasiadas dudas y ya era hora de resolverlas

- Giselle, dime, ¿Cómo suelo llamarte? Quiero decir, de cariño – hizo una pequeña mueca con esa ultima palabra, aunque no estaba muy convencido le era necesario saberlo, pues si la llamaba de la misma manera que su yo del futuro se ganaría mas su confianza y seria mas fácil hablar con ella.

- Gill – dijo en respuesta – a veces me dices pequeña o querida, pero casi siempre es Gill, como papá Gil –

- debe ser una broma – pensó el Nightray – seguramente me golpee la cabeza y enloquecí, ¡no hay otra explicación para que hiciera algo así! –

- terminé – exclamó la niña sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos

- que bien… dime otra cosa… Gill – sentía que ese nombre salía con mucha dificultad de su boca - ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre? – eso sin duda era lo mas importante de todo, necesitaba saber el nombre de la infame mujer que lo engatusó de esa manera tan vil.

- ¿el nombre de mamá? – Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de felicidad tan solo al mencionar la palabra y en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa – Ada… - exclamó con orgullo – Ada Vessalius –

- láncenme al abismo – murmuro casi llorando, ahora que lo sabia deseaba olvidarlo por completo, frente a el estaba su hija, sangre de su sangre, la hija que engendraría con la mujer que tanto detestaba, Ada Vessalius.

* * *

**pobre Vincent xD vaya sorpresita que le dio su hija **

**eso le pasa por curioso e_e **

**espero que les haya gustado :3 por favor dejen reviews**


	4. Cálida Luz

**nada que decir solo que disfrute mucho escribir este capitulo x3 espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**"_Cálida Luz"_**

Se encontraba tirado boca abajo sobre su cama, las cortinas corridas y la puerta cerrada con llave, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

-¡¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?! – pensaba.

Ya había acabado con todos los peluches que se hallaban en su habitación, incluso las sabanas que acababan de ser cambiadas no se salvaron de sus tijeras.

Tomó la almohada y la presiono fuertemente contra su cara, prefería morir en ese momento o haberlo hecho en sablier, todo seria mejor que estar atado a esa mujer el resto de su vida. Aun con la almohada contra su rostro soltó un grito de desesperación.

- ¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – Se decía una y otra vez - ¿por qué con ella?-

- ¿papá? – llamó Giselle desde el sofá tallando sus ojos

La pequeña se había quedado dormida justo después de haber desayunado dándole un pequeño susto al rubio pues fue un poco repentino el como fue vencida por el sueño, al parecer no solo le había heredado sus ojos si no también su narcolepsia.

Bajó del sofá y se encaminó a la cama en la cual subió hasta llegar al lado de Vincent quien aun permanecía boca abajo.

- ¿Estas enfermo? – Preguntó la niña, pero él simplemente no respondió - ¿papá? – Volvió a preguntar moviéndolo un poco - ¡papá! –

- ¡déjame en paz! – Gritó este enojado - ¡déjame en paz! ¡Desaparece! ¡Mi vida ya es y ha sido lo suficientemente mala para que tú llegues! –

Volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada sintiendo como un sin fin de emociones lo abrumaban, estaba confundido, todo por lo que había luchado estos años se había arruinado, el deseo de darle a su hermano una vida sin él no pudo cumplirse, no fue lo suficientemente firme en sus convicciones, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer.

- esa desagradable mujer – se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse – la detesto – finalmente se dejó vencer por Yamane, e inconscientemente se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

**Flashback**

La lluvia no había dejado de caer desde la noche anterior por las calles las personas habían dejado de deambular para refugiarse en sus cálidos hogares y disfrutar de una agradable cena y la compañía de su familia.

Sin embargo, para algunas personas las cosas eran muy distintas, no podían disfrutar de una rica cena o de la calidez de un hogar, pero al menos, podían disfrutar de la compañía y la calidez de un ser amado.

- ¿estas bien Vincent? – preguntó una voz a su lado

- hermano… - susurró este levantando la mirada, sus ojos se hallaban enrojecidos debido al llanto que acababa de cesar y sus mejillas húmedas debido a las lagrimas. – si… esto bien… -

- mientes – replicó su hermano mayor – te molestaron otra vez ¿no es así?-

-yo no hice nada malo – dijo bajando la mirada, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse nuevamente. Gilbert suspiro al ver a su frágil hermanito de esa manera, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo.

- no llores Vince – susurró acercándolo mas a él – no prestes atención a lo que digan las personas ¿de acuerdo? –

- gil… - hablo el menor – si yo no tuviera este ojo rojo, ¿las cosas serian mejores?-

- ¿de que hablas? – Gil lo miró confundido

- cuando las personas me ven, cuando ven mi ojo se enfurecen, dicen que ya tienen suficientes problemas como para que alguien como yo llegue a traerles mas desgracias así que si yo no estuviera aquí, tu estarías mejor, ¡tu serias mas feliz! –

Repentinamente sintió un golpe en su mejilla, miró a su hermano mayor a su lado, en sus ojos había algunas lágrimas y en su expresión podía ver ira que rápidamente fue remplazada por tristeza al momento que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- no digas esas cosas… idiota… - susurró a su oído con la voz quebrada – yo estoy muy feliz de que seas mi hermano, no quiero que desaparezcas nunca, no quiero que te alejes de mi nunca, por favor… Vincent –

El rubio no pudo guardarse más sus sentimientos, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano mayor y comenzó a llorar, sin duda su gil era algo que no quería perder, no le importaba tener un hogar o una rica cena, tan solo sentir la calidez del amor que su hermano le brindaba, tan solo eso le era suficiente.

**Fin del flashback **

Abrió los lentamente un poco incomodo, hacia tiempo que no había tenido un sueño de ese tipo, un sueño en el cual reviviera los bellos y dolorosos momentos que pasó al lado de Gil.

Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor como buscando algo, sin embargo se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación.

- ¿Giselle? – dijo esperando respuesta, pero esta no llegó - ¿Giselle? ¿Dónde estas? –

Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar por el lugar, bajo la cama, detrás de las cortinas, en el baño, incluso en el armario sin embargo no estaba ahí, miró la puerta que lo separaba del resto de la mansión, su mayor temor comenzaba a crecer, se acercó a ella y lo confirmó, la puerta se hallaba abierta.

- no es cierto… – salió del cuarto y en voz baja comenzó a llamar a su hija mirando por todos los rincones, deseaba en verdad que nadie la hubiera visto o de lo contrario estaría perdido.

- ¿perdiste algo? – interrogó un joven detrás de él

- ah… Elliot…- dijo el rubio en forma de "saludo" – si… bueno, no exactamente, pero… si vez algo fuera de lo normal avísame –

- lo único fuera de lo normal aquí eres tu – expresó molesto el joven viendo a su hermanastro alejarse – vamos Leo, tenemos cosas que hacer –

- ¿Qué será lo que busca tu hermano? – preguntó curioso el chico de gafas

- quien sabe, no me interesa – respondió indiferente

- ¿sabes? - dijo Leo llamando la atención de su amo – he escuchado algunos rumores de tu hermano por parte de las sirvientas –

- ¿Qué clase de rumores? – interrogó Elliot curioso

- te diré…-

Después de buscar por un rato Vincent se dio por vencido, regresó a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa e ir a pandora.

- es mejor así – se dijo a si mismo – si ella no está aquí todo estará bien –

Se puso su abrigo y salió rumbo a pandora, al llegar fue recibido por el personal que le hablaban sobre informes, asesinatos, nombres de algunos nobles y otras cosas que no le interesaban, sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en su preocupación por Giselle.

- ¿Vincent-sama? – Habló uno de los hombres llamando la atención del rubio - ¿sucede algo?-

-¿eh? No… ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – preguntó aun un poco distante

- está haciendo algunos informes – respondió el hombre

- bien, lo buscaré – dicho esto se dirigió a donde creyó podía estar su hermano y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba, sentado en un escritorio con un montón de papeles frente a él.

- nii-san~ - dijo abalanzándose sobre él espantando al mayor dejando caer los papeles al suelo

- Vincent… - suspiró un poco agobiado - ¿podrías tener un poco mas de cuidado? Ya tengo suficiente trabajo, así que por favor no vengas a darme más –

Esas palabras calaron hondo dentro de él, haciendo que desistiera de querer abrazar a Gil.

- lo siento - dijo sonriente – no quería molestarte pero dime, ¿a que se debe el hecho de que no estés con tu amo? – preguntó Vincent cambiando bruscamente

- el está con Ada y la coneja – respondió sin mirarlo – yo necesitaba terminar este trabajo así que me quedé –

- ya veo – dijo el rubio poniendo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de "Ada", la cual fue rápidamente reemplazada por un gesto de culpa y preocupación.

- ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó Gil un poco extrañado

- no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- es solo que… no, nada olvídalo – no quería decirlo, pero sentía que algo le molestaba al rubio, no estaba seguro de cómo o el porque, pero estaba seguro de ello.

- será mejor que regrese a casa, tengo algunas cosas que hacer –

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, se sentía obligado a preguntar

- es privado nii-san – contestó Vincent con una sonrisa para finalmente salir del lugar, dejando a Gilbert sorprendido por esa respuesta

- definitivamente, algo le pasa – se dijo a si mismo estrechando la mirada.

Por su parte, Vincent subió a su carruaje de regreso a su "hogar", aquel en el cual había sido recibido por meros intereses, no por amor o compasión, aquel que estaba atestado de seres dispuestos a utilizarlo y/o sacrificarlo sin ningún remordimiento para lograr sus objetivos, pero que mas daba, él haría exactamente lo mismo si se tratara del bienestar de su hermano, y esa era la razón por la que aun seguía en ese lugar. Sin embargo, en ese lugar también estaba Giselle, esa pequeña que a pesar de poseer ese ojo rojo, aun era capaz de sonreír, cuya pureza aun no era manchada por la maldad de quienes la rodeaban.

- es como ella – pensó al recordad a Ada Vesaliuss, esa joven que al igual que Giselle era capaz de brillar en un mundo tan oscuro y cruel.

El carruaje se detuvo, indicando que ya habían llegado a su destino, bajó de él y se quedó de pie frente a la gran puerta, pensó durante algunos instantes tratando adivinar en que lugar podría encontrarla hasta cierto sitio llegó a su mente – el lago –

A espaldas de la mansión se hallaba un lago, en el cual el y Gilbert solían ir cuando eran jóvenes, era un lugar muy agradable, Gil le había confesado que disfrutaba de estar ahí con él, y eso lo había hecho muy feliz por lo que ese era su lugar favorito, en el cual solía estar cuando no estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta salir de la enorme casa, no le importo la fría lluvia, necesitaba por alguna razón hallar a la niña y traerla consigo de nuevo, no quería dejarla así, no podía, no soportaba la idea de verla perderse en la oscuridad, de verla seguir el mismo camino que él.

Llegó al susodicho lago y efectivamente, ahí estaba, sentada bajo un árbol intentando inútilmente de refugiarse de la lluvia. Se acercó un poco a ella y pudo observar como temblaba y sollozaba.

- ¿estas bien Giselle? – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta, lo que lo hizo sentir un tanto estúpido

- papá… - susurró esta levantando la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos enrojecidos debido al llanto. – yo… yo no hice nada malo… ¿o si? –

Sintió como el corazón se le encogía al ver a la pequeña así, era como si estuviera volviendo a sucesos del pasado. Se agachó y acaricio su cabello.

- no… - respondió él

- ¿entonces por qué te enojaste conmigo? – dijo la niña con tristeza

- porque… - la miró nuevamente, se vio a si mismo sufriendo por el rechazo de las personas a su alrededor, sin embargo la diferencia era que para él solo eran desconocidos, personas sin importancia, pero para ella era su padre, su familia, alguien a quien amaba quien la rechazaba.

– Porque papá es un tonto – respondió tomándola entre sus brazos – soy un tonto, perdón – la niña no pudo responder pues comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su padre, Vincent respondió la acción abrazándola con la misma intensidad sintiendo, a pesar de la lluvia y el viento frio, la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Giselle, una calidez "familiar", calidez, que aliviaba el frio corazón de Vincent.

- sin duda es como ella – pensó – tan pura, sincera, brillante y siempre, siempre tan cálida –

La abrazó como si fuera a desaparecer, sin duda, no quería perderle, no quería perder esa luz.

* * *

**hasta aquí el capitulo **

**espero que les gustara**

**dejen reviews por favor :3**


	5. Los giros de la vida

**finalmente el capitulo x3 espero que valga la tardanza D: es hora de meter en aprietos a Vincent hohoho **

**en fin disfruten~**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**"_los giros de la vida"_**

* * *

El sol brillaba nuevamente señalando el comienzo de un nuevo día, el aroma a humedad se hacia presente en el ambiente junto al abrazante calor que invitaba a ir a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, pescar o ¿Por qué no? Ir a nadar por ahí, sin duda todo señalaba que seria un día maravilloso. O eso creyó Ada Vessalius hasta que recibió esa carta.

- ¿de parte de Vincent-sama? – preguntó confundida a la joven frente a ella

- así es –respondió fríamente la albina – echo a cumplido su misión, con su permiso, me retiro –

- ¡ah! ¡Espera! – trato de decir la rubia pero le fue inútil, echo se había marchado.

Rápidamente abrió la carta y comenzó su lectura:

_Ada Vessalius_

_Le ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas, se que este día teníamos planeada nuestra cita, pero debido a asuntos de ultima hora tendré que cancelarla, hubiera deseado decírselo frente a frente con mas tiempo pero todo surgió de improviso por lo que no tuve mas opción que enviarle esta carta, en verdad espero que me perdone y podamos vernos cuanto antes mi amada dama. _

_Con deseo._

_Vincent Nightray_

La joven se decepciono un poco al leer la carta pues de verdad quería salir con él, sin embargo no pudo evitar ruborizase ante la ultima frase.

- Vincent- sama – susurro e inmediatamente se sentó en su escritorio y tomo una pluma y papel.

Por otro lado, Vincent aun seguía durmiendo, había pasado una noche bastante cansada cuidando de Giselle quien al estar casi todo el día bajo la lluvia se había enfermado pasando toda la noche con fiebre.

Se movió un poco al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y evitando despertar a la pequeña se incorporó volviendo la vista a su sirvienta que acababa de entrar.

- ¿entregaste la carta? – preguntó aun somnoliento

- así es, justo como ordeno –

- bien, entonces pide que preparen el carruaje y espera allá, bajare en un momento –

- como ordene Vincent-sama – la joven se fue del lugar dejando solo a Vincent con su niña aun dormida

- papá…- dijo Giselle con un hilo de voz apenas abriendo sus ojos, se podía notar el malestar en su rostro sonrojado por la fiebre que aun se hacia presente.

- aquí estoy Gill – respondió el acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que sus frentes chocaron, pudo sentir sus cálidas manitas acariciar sus mejillas con amor.

- lo siento… – susurró cerrando nuevamente sus ojitos bicolor

- ¿eh? – Solo pudo decir él - ¿por qué te disculpas? No es tu culpa que estés enferma – tomó su pequeña mano y la acarició con mucho cuidado como si fuera a romperse o desvanecerse.

- me hice pipi – expresó la niña casi rompiendo a llorar, cosa que aunque le molestó a Vincent también lo enterneció.

- así que era eso – suspiró sentándose al mismo tiempo que rascaba su cabeza en señal de fastidio y sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa –

La tomó en brazos y la sacó de entre las cobijas, para sentarla sobre sus piernas, notó su semblante cansado por lo que tocó su frente solo para confirmar que efectivamente, tenía fiebre.

- ¿quieres ir a Pandora conmigo? – en realidad esperaba que la niña se negara, pero también estaba al tanto que no podía dejarla sola en ese estado.

- si… - la voz de la niña era débil y un poco ronca, Vincent comenzaba a preocuparse realmente.

- de acuerdo – dijo dejándola sobre la cama, fue al armario donde tomó un cambio para ella y otro para el, volvió a su lado y la ayudó a cambiarse, esta vez le había escogido un sencillo vestido en color rojo con botones y cuello en color negro que hacían juego con sus medias y zapatos de igual color, su cabello lo arreglo de la misma manera solo que en esta ocasión los listones fueron de un color distinto, a su derecha uno negro y a su izquierda uno rojo.

- es hora de irnos – indicó una vez listo – prométeme que serás una niña buena, serás obediente y no saldrás de la habitación – La niña no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

La levantó la cubrió con un abrigo para evitar que alguien la viera al salir. Corrió por los pasillos tratando de llegar pronto al carruaje sin necesidad de encontrarse con alguien, pero justo cuando parecía haberlo logrado se topó con el único miembro de la familia a quien el consideraba como tal, como familia.

- Vincent ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Elliot acercándose detrás de él

- tengo un poco de prisa ¿esta bien después? –

- eh… si pero, quiero que sepas que si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mi, ya que después de todo… somos familia –

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al rubio que inmediatamente recobro la compostura – gracias Elliot, pero estoy bien, pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –

- c… claro… - respondió Elliot tratando de sonar dispuesto

- pide que cambien las sabanas de mi cama –

Vincent se retiró dejando a su hermanastro decepcionado y molesto, el joven deseaba golpearlo pero fue detenido por su sirviente.

- eso fue muy amable de tu parte Elliot – intentó calmar Leo a su amo y amigo

- cállate, parece que Vincent volvió a mojar la cama, sea lo que sea que le pase, debe ser realmente malo para que haga algo así –

- supongo que si… ¿Qué harás al respecto? –

- tenemos que averiguar que es lo que le sucede, ¡pero que quede claro que esto lo hago por mi familia y no por él! No quiero que ese tonto nos involucre en sus asuntos –

- si~ claro ~~ -

- cállate y sígueme, iremos a Pandora -

Por su parte, Vincent, Echo y Giselle estaban por llegar a pandora, la albina no podía dejar de ver al joven y a la niña similar a él recostada sobre sus piernas y el como le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

- escúchame bien echo – habló el rubio rompiendo el silencio – necesito que al llegar tomes a mi hija y la lleves directo a mi habitación sin ser vista por nadie y ahí me esperaran hasta que yo llegue –

- ¿su hija? – aun cuando no era común en ella, no pudo evitar preguntar pues le era realmente sorprendente que, conociendo a su amo, una mujer se saliera con la suya y le diera esa "sorpresita", Vincent se quedó en silencio asimilando que había hablado de mas (cosa que en él no era común), miró a su sirvienta y suspiro.

- solo haz lo que te digo y ni una palabra a nadie –

- como ordene –

El carruaje se detuvo y el rubio bajó sin compañía alguna adentrándose al enorme edificio en busca de su hermano mayor.

- ¡te dije que me dejaras en paz baka usagi! – gritó Gilbert quitándose de encima a la joven cadena que intentaba desesperadamente quitarle el plato de comida que llevaba en manos.

- ¡calla y dame ese pedazo de carne cabeza de algas! – replicó ella jalándolo

- nii-san – saludo el rubio encaminándose a su lado

- ¡ah! Vincent ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Para el mayor era un poco raro ver a su hermano despierto a esas horas, pues normalmente el no solía levantarse antes de las diez de la mañana, a no ser que tuviera algo realmente importante que hacer - ¿pasó algo? –

- no realmente, pero… ¿Qué es bueno para bajar la fiebre? –

- ¿fiebre? ¿Estas enfermo? –

- no… ¡ah! ¡Si! – mintió Vincent

Gilbert se acercó a el y chocó su frente a la de él, acción que no esperaba el menor haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran de sobremanera

- no pareces tener fiebre – afirmó Gil - ¿Vince? –

El rubio se quedo inmóvil debido a la proximidad del mayor, había pasado ya tanto tiempo que estuvo a punto de olvidar que se sentía causarle preocupación a alguien mas; ser amado, y quizá lo hubiese hecho si no hubiera sido por… ella.

El instante que permaneció así, tan cerca de su hermano le pareció eterno hasta que una pequeña figura llamó su atención.

- ¿pero que…? – musitó apartándose de Gil

- ¿pasó algo? – preguntó este mirando en la misma dirección que miraba el menor

- n… no, yo… ¡olvide hacer algo! – Vincent corrió detrás de su echo, a quien había visto pasar hacia unos instantes por el pasillo llamando su atención, pues según el debía estar cuidando de su hija, no le importó dejar a Gilbert confundido y atónito por dicha acción.

- ¿pero que le pasa? – susurró para si mismo el pelinegro

- Gilbert… - lo llamó un joven

- ¿si? – se giró para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose a si con su hermanastro menor - ¿Elliot? ¿Pero que haces aquí? –

- bueno… tenemos que hablar – respondió seriamente – es sobre Vincent, creo que algo realmente malo le está pasando… o esta haciendo… -

Gilbert asintió un poco preocupado, él sospechaba que como siempre su hermanito estaba metido en algún lio pero, al ver la inquietud de Elliot en el asunto supo que era algo serio.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – reprochó el rubio al entrar en la habitación donde Echo y Giselle se escondían.

- Giselle-sama necesitaba agua – respondió secamente la albina

- ¿por qué se dirige a ella como Giselle-sama? – Pensó él, tomó el vaso que llevaba la joven y se sentó al lado de la niña – Giselle despierta –

La pequeña abrió los ojos con pesadez para luego sentarse y beber un poco de agua fresca.

- ¿y mamá? – Preguntó ella acurrucándose entre los brazos del rubio - ¿quiero ir con mamá? – dijo mirándolo con un poco mas de animo en sus ojos

- ella a estado diciendo eso desde que llegamos – dijo Echo

Vincent abrazó a la pequeña como tratando de protegerla o consolarla, a decir verdad no tenia idea de que decir, llevar a su hija con quien seria su madre estaba completamente fuera de discusión, pero no deseaba verla triste, él sabia que era no ser querido por su propia familia ni nadie más, por esa razón decidió que haría lo posible por darle a su hija esa felicidad que el no pudo tener, mientras estuviera en sus manos, no permitiría que Giselle conociera el sufrimiento ni la soledad. Sin embargo ella deseaba ver a su mamá, a esa mujer que le había dado la vida, mamá, una palabra que para él solo traía amargos recuerdos, pues fue gracias a ella que el había desarrollado un desprecio hacia todas las mujeres, llegando al punto de verlas como simples objetos sin valor y completamente vacías, incapaces de sentir algo sincero por alguien mas.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de la situación, pues el solía repudiar a las mujeres y ahora estaba ahí, protegiendo a una de ellas, tratando de hacerla feliz cuando ni él mismo sabia que era realmente la felicidad, sin duda la vida daba muchas vueltas.

- Vincent ¿estas ahí? – llamó Gilbert al otro lado de la puerta sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio. - ¿puedo pasar? –

- ¡ah! ¡Espera un momento! – Gritó dejando a su hija sobre el sofá nuevamente – me… ¡me estoy cambiando de ropa! – mintió en un desesperado intento de que el mayor no pasara y lo descubriera

- debe ser una broma – dijo Gil sabiendo que era una mentira pues cuando eran pequeños solían bañarse juntos.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a entrar y averiguar de una vez por todas que sucedía, pero fue detenido o mejor dicho dormido por Vincent. Quien lo arrastró como pudo hasta otro sillón en donde lo recostó.

- lo siento hermano, no puedo permitir que te enteres de esto –

- papá Gil – murmuró Giselle mirándolo dormir

- el estará bien – indicó Vincent tomándola en brazos – ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –

Salió del lugar con su hija enredada en un abrigo para que no fuera vista por nadie, se paseo por los pasillos de Pandora buscando un lugar en el cual ocultarse para finalmente entrar una habitación al final de uno de tantos pasillos.

- aquí estaremos a salvo por un rato – se dijo a si mismo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una irritante voz detrás de él, una voz que conocía perfectamente bien.

- Mad Hatter… - Murmuró

Se giró lentamente para encararlo, ambos se miraban con total desprecio, como si trataran de asesinarse uno al otro tan solo con sus ojos rojos.

- hice una pregunta – dijo Break acercándose a él con espada en mano - ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? –

Estaba perdido, estaba con la persona menos indicada en la situación menos indicada y en el lugar menos indicado. La atmosfera se volvía más y mas tensa entre los dos, el silencio era ya demasiado abrumador hasta que un pequeño quejido llamo su atención.

De un rápido movimiento Break tomó el abrigo y lo quitó dejando a la vista a la pequeña rubia quien lo miró con sus llamativos ojos bicolores.

- ¿Qué… significa esto? – tartamudeo el albino, ahora la situación era peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, se había cuidado tanto de pequeños obstáculos que se olvido de los mas grandes.

- ¡Tío Xerxes! – exclamó Giselle emocionada, dejando a ambos hombres confundidos.

Sin duda, la vida daba muchas vueltas, y algunas de ellas de eran demasiadas bruscas.

* * *

**hasta aquí el capitulo :D **

**espero que les gustara trataré de subir lo mas pronto posible el sexto**

**mientras... dejen reviews! :3**


End file.
